1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic components including a thin film transistor (TFT) are manufactured on a substrate formed of glass, and the like, when a flat panel display, for example, a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, is manufactured.
Recently, efforts to reduce the thickness of the substrate on which the aforementioned electronic components and the like are formed have been made, in order to obtain a technology for manufacturing a thin and light display device. Also, as research for a flexible display device is being conducted, a thin glass substrate is used instead of a plastic limited to lower process temperatures, as a material for the substrate.
If the thin glass substrate is used, since a bend is generated in the process, after the thin substrate is used as a mother substrate and the mother substrate is contacted on a carrier substrate, the thin film formation process may be performed on the mother substrate. Next, by separating the carrier substrate from the mother substrate, the display device having a reduced thickness may be realized.
However, the mother substrate and the carrier substrate are adhered to each other by the heat of the thin film formation process, such that the separation therebetween is not easy.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.